Recently, with the rapid development of Internet and mobile devices, users share pictures or videos in daily life more frequently. Meanwhile, the security problem of network sharing of pictures or videos is prominent day by day. A method mainly used at present includes the means of setting different user rights for an entire picture or video to limit sharing of the picture or video. But such an all-or-none way cannot meet multiple demands of users for picture sharing, thereby reducing the satisfaction of user experience.